akhir pekan
by jena florn
Summary: vmin melewati akhir pekan bersama lagi. Bagaimana kalau taehyung bilang dia gay? akankah jimin tetap mau jadi sahabatnya? [jimin taehyung vmin]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung from BTS.**

 **Akhir pekan © jena florn**

 **Boyslove; VMin. Typos.**

 **seme!taehyung uke!jimin**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(vmin melewati akhir pekan bersama lagi. Bagaimana kalau taehyung bilang dia gay? akankah jimin tetap mau jadi sahabatnya? [jimin taehyung vmin])

Maaf untuk summary yang _asem_.

* * *

Akhir pekan berarti saat yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang.

Pukul delapan tepat alarm ponsel Ji Min berbunyi. Ji Min segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur itu dan menghubungi Tae Hyung. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya selagi menunggu panggilan tersambung.

Telepon tersambung. Suara berat Tae Hyung menyapa pendengaran, "Hai. Aku sedang memberi makan Soonshimie."

"Hai." Ji Min tersenyum entah untuk apa. "Aku bisa menunggu. Kau telepon saja kalau sudah sampai depan rumahku."

"Oke! Aku segera melaju ke sana."

"Aku tunggu. Hati-hati, Tae."

Tae Hyung terkekeh. "Iya. Tunggu sebentar ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Ji Min memutus panggilan. Dia meraih tas punggungnya yang tergeletak di samping tubuh. Lalu dibenahinya letak topi di kepala, setelah di cermin Ji Min merasa sudah terlihat rapi dan keren, ia segera turun ke lantai dasar.

Akhir pekan ini akan ia lewati bersama Tae Hyung lagi. Rasanya tidak sabar menanti keseruan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Meski mereka selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, tapi mereka melakukan aktivitas berbeda tiap minggunya. Kadang ke warnet, nonton film, jalan-jalan di taman kota, bersepeda, kadang hanya di rumah Ji Min atau Tae Hyung untuk nge- _game_ dan mengobrol banyak hal.

Ji Min dan Tae Hyung berada di kelas yang sama di sekolah. Mereka selalu bersama. Seperti sepaket yang sukar dipisahkan. Rasanya ganjil kalau tidak ada Ji Min di samping Tae Hyung, pun sebaliknya. Mereka dikenal sebagai sahabat paling karib di sekolah. Ji Min dan Tae Hyung selalu punya alasan untuk berada di sisi satu sama lain, entah untuk bercanda, mengobrol, berdebat, bahkan saling diam sekalipun.

Ji Min sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya, ia hendak ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepeda ketika suara Tae Hyung menyerunya.

"Ji Min- _ah_!"

Ji Min menoleh. Tae Hyung sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil memberi isyarat pada Ji Min untuk segera bergegas.

Tak berapa lama keduanya sudah melaju di jalanan dengan sepeda masing-masing. Mereka mengobrol mengenai anime yang semalam Tae Hyung tonton.

Hari itu langit cerah. Jalanan jadi lebih ramai dari biasanya karena akhir pekan. Ada banyak pejalan kaki dan pesepeda macam Tae Hyung dan Ji Min yang meramaikan jalanan. Tae Hyung mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos lengan panjang polos yang bagian bahu dan lengannya ia sobek sendiri dengan gunting; katanya sih, biar keren. Orang tampan mau berpakaian bagaimanapun akan tetap terlihat oke-oke saja. Tae Hyung juga mengenakan headband di kepalanya. Menurut Ji Min, dia jadi makin kelihatan keren.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sampai di jalanan tepi Sungai Han. Keduanya memang berniat menghabiskan akhir pekan kali ini untuk bersepeda di sepanjang tepi Sungai Han.

Tae Hyung menoleh pada Ji Min.

"Es krim atau minuman soda?" tanya Tae Hyung.

Ji Min tampak mengerutkan dahi. Opsi sulit. "Mmm…."

"Minuman soda dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Kita pulang tengah hari, baru beli es krim," tambah Ji Min.

"Setuju!"

Keduanya melaju beberapa puluh meter untuk sampai ke warung yang menjual minuman soda. Ji Min yang membeli, sedang Tae Hyung menunggu di depan warung. Keduanya kembali melaju setelah mendapat empat minuman soda kaleng yang dingin.

Sepertinya menikmati ketenangan Sungai Han dengan duduk di tepian sembari menenggak minuman soda akan menyenangkan. Tae Hyung menunjuk tepian Sungai Han yang luang dan agak sepi. Ia mengajak Ji Min duduk di sana.

"Aku bawa beberapa snack," ujar Ji Min. Sembari menyimpan bokong di samping Tae Hyung.

"Aku juga bawa kantong plastik agak besar," ujar Tae Hyung.

Ji Min berkerut dahi. "Buat apa?"

"Buat tempat sampah sementara. Biar tidak berceceran dan kerepotan membawa sampahnya ke tempat sampah."

Tae Hyung selalu punya pemikiran ajaib dan kadang aneh. Tapi berkesan dan benar. Itulah kenapa banyak yang menyebutkan si aneh yang jenius. Ji Min tersenyum lepas menyadari bahwa ia kalah _melek_ mengenai hal sederhana macam itu.

"Ji Min- _ah_."

"Mm?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang cowok yang menyukai cowok?"

Ji Min menatap Tae Hyung separuh melongo. Tidak menduga pertanyaan macam itu akan terlontar dari mulut Tae Hyung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku serius bertanya. Jawab saja. Apa pendapatmu tentang gay?"

Ji Min menengguk minuman sodanya. Memandang Sungai Han. Ia tampak berpikir. Lalu kembali menatap Tae Hyung. "Entah. Selama ini yang kutahu hanya hubungan cowok dan cowok yang bersahabat karib macam kita."

"Menurut pendapatmu, bolehkah?" tanya Tae Hyung.

"Kurasa… ya, boleh saja. Itu hak mereka untuk saling mencintai."

Tae Hyung mengangguk-angguk. Seolah menyetujui pendapat Ji Min. Ia menenggak minuman sodanya. Rasanya minggu belakangan ada yang membebani pundak Tae Hyung. Awalnya Tae Hyung tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi belakang ia mulai menyadari.

"Ternyata bedanya tipis sekali, Ji Min," ujar Tae Hyung. Tangannya bermain di tepian kaleng dalam genggaman.

"Apa?" tanya Ji Min.

Tae Hyung menunduk. Lalu mendongak dan menatap pasang mata jelaga Ji Min dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana kalau aku gay?"

Ji Min sontak terkejut. Meski begitu ia memaksa tertawa. "Y-ya? Bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa kau bisa menerimaku? Apa bagimu… tidak apa-apa?"

Mimik Tae Hyung kelihatan sangat serius. Ji Min tahu kalau begini berarti Tae Hyung tidak sedang bercanda. Meski Tae Hyung mahir akting, tapi kali ini Ji Min yakin Tae Hyung tidak sedang main-main.

"Ehm." Ji Min berdehem, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Oke, Tae. Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang, kau mulai melantur, kau butuh istirahat."

"Aku serius!"

Ji Min menatap Tae Hyung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tipis sekali bedanya," ujar Tae Hyung, suaranya kedengaran berat. "Tadinya, sepertimu, kukira ini hanya perasaan ingin memiliki antara sahabat karib, tapi kian kurasa, ternyata lain. Aku rasa, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Ji Min."

Ji Min mendenguskan tawa. "Omong kosong! Gurauanmu tidak lucu, brengsek!"

"Kau tahu persis aku sedang tidak bergurau," ujar Tae Hyung.

Entah bagaimana, belakangan Tae Hyung mulai menyadari ada yang lain dari rasa yang ia miliki untuk Ji Min. Tadinya ia selalu bersama Ji Min, menjaganya, menemaninya, berbagi dengannya, itu adalah hal yang ia lakukan atas dasar persahabatan. Tapi belakangan Ji Min sering hadir di pikiran Tae Hyung, memenuhi hati Tae Hyung, Tae Hyung ingin Ji Min selalu senang, ia bahagia bisa bersama Ji Min, ia ingin terus menjaga Ji Min. Tae Hyung jadi tamak, ia mau mencintai, menjaga, dan bersama Ji Min terus, lagi dan lagi.

Tadinya Tae Hyung pun menolak. Ia tidak sudi jadi gay! Tae Hyung berhari-hari mencoba damai dengan perasaan dan dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu, ketika ia dan Ji Min punya kesempatan berdua. Ia pikir ia bisa menjelaskan pada Ji Min dengan baik-baik, berharap Ji Min mengerti. Meski sejujurnya, Tae Hyung pun takut.

Bagaimana kalau Ji Min nanti malah menjauh dan ketakutan pada Tae Hyung?

"Aku gay, Ji Min- _ie_. Aku mencintai laki-laki, dan itu kau. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tae Hyung!"

"Aku tahu ini hanya status, tapi aku juga ingin bersamamu sebagai kekasih, bukan hanya sekedar sahabat. …. Maaf, Ji."

Ji Min merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Maaf untuk apa? Kau berhak mencintai siapapun. Cinta bukan kesalahan, Tae. Aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau mencintaiku."

Meski begitu Ji Min tetap berusaha menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Ya. Kau pantas dicintai, Ji. Aku tidak meminta balasan cintamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Ji Min. Dan jangan jauh, aku tetap Kim Tae Hyung sahabat karib Park Ji Min."

Ji Min tersenyum. "Ya. Kau tetap Kim Tae Hyung sahabatku."

"Terserah kau mau menanggapinya bagaimana. Aku mungkin akan sedikit berbeda. Aku akan sering menggodamu, pun menggombal, atau…."

"Tae!" sela Ji Min.

Entah bagaimana, Ji Min tiba-tiba terkekeh membayangkan Tae Hyung akan menggoda dan menggombalinya. Bersikap seperti lelaki yang mengejar-ngejar gadis pujaannya? Yang benar saja!

Hei! Mereka lebih sering membrengsekkan satu sama lain daripada memuja satu sama lain selama ini.

Tae Hyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ji Min. Dekat sekali. Ji Min bahkan bisa melihat bintik di wajah Tae Hyung dengan jelas, pun mata jernih Tae Hyung yang kelihatan berair, seolah hendak menangis, tapi berbinar.

Tae Hyung mengecup pipi kanan Ji Min. Bibir bertemu pipi.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, detik berjalan lebih lama seperti di drama.

Pipi Ji Min merona, dadanya berdebar, tapi aneh, ia tidak merasa jengkel. Bibir Tae Hyung dingin seperti soda yang berada di genggamannya.

Tae Hyung menjauhkan diri. Ia tersenyum dan menatap Ji Min. "Aku mencintaimu, Ji Min."

Entah bagaimana. Ji Min merasa ingin membalasnya. Bukan dengan amarah dan cacian. Tapi balik dengan kecupan dan pernyataan cinta juga. Oh, Demi Tuhan!

Mungkin benar kata Tae Hyung, perbedaannya tipis sekali. Barangkali saat itu Ji Min sudah jatuh cinta pada Tae Hyung, menyayangi Tae Hyung lebih dari sahabat. Hanya saja ia kurang sepeka Tae Hyung. Ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Tae," panggil Ji Min. "Kurasa memang tipis sekali. Biarkan aku membuktikan."

"Apa?"

Ji Min segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tae Hyung. Bibir bertemu bibir. Ji Min menutup mata. Mata Tae Hyung membola. Mereka hanya menempelkan bibir. Ciuman sederhana dalam hitungan detik singkat.

Ji Min menjauhkan wajah, mengambil jarak beberapa centi, hampir menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Tae Hyung.

"Kurasa Tae, aku juga mencintaimu."

Tae Hyung menghembuskan napas lega. Merasa bahagia bukan kepalang. Ia tersenyum lebar. Matanya berkaca-kaca senang.

Tae Hyung menarik Ji Min dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Ji Min begitu mungil. Bagaimana bisa setelah sekian lama bersama Ji Min, ia baru menyadari bahwa bersama Ji Min lebih dekat begini ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku bahagia, brengsek."

Ji Min terkekeh di bahu Tae Hyung.

"Bahagialah, bajingan," timpal Ji Min. Yang membuat Tae Hyung ikut terkekeh.

Hubungan penuh romantisme berkata-kata manis manja rasanya bukan Tae Hyung dan Ji Min _banget_. Mereka akan tetap berkata _kasar_ dan bertengkar dengan cara mereka yang justru kelihatan mengasikkan dan akrab. Mereka akan tetap jadi Tae Hyung dan Ji Min yang bersama untuk berbagi tawa, cerita, debat, keluh kesah, pun makanan dan _game_. Bedanya, kali ini mereka sudah saling mencintai lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, mungkin, akan bersama tak hanya sekadar di sekolah, di tempat umum, di ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, tapi juga di ranjang.

Akhir pekan kali ini akan jadi salah satu akhir pekan paling berkesan bagi Tae Hyung dan Ji Min. Akhirnya, mereka sudah tidak menjomblo lagi.

* * *

End.

Note: Asli saya _nglewatin batas_ yg saya buat sendiri krn memasukkan adegan cium pipi cium bibir. Hahaha

Oke nggapapa, Je, kamu 17 tahun, udah legal, paling ciumcium ini bukan adegan ranjang, ngga panas pun ciumannya /nenangin diri/ (jena, bisa baca cerita lemon ++ tapi ngga sanggup kalo bikin. Katanya takut dikatain ngga imut dan polos lagi /slap /kick)

Tbh, bikin ini terinspirasi dari cerita VMin di BTS Show Champion Backstage Agustus 2015 lalu, yang katanya mereka pengen pergi ke Sungai Han berdua sambil minum cola. ehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Batang, 8 Januari 2017

Jena florn


End file.
